どうした の 先生?
by Hyuuga Hitomichan
Summary: Wanting nothing but their relationship to grow, how will Naruto & Hinata manage to come closer yet keep their marriage a secret?Especially when Naruto happens to be Hinata's homeroom teacher?What About his fangirls who are set to spread rumors?Will Minato and Kushina finally get their long awaited grandchildren?
1. Chapter 1

Many people may think that I have some kind of fetish either with age difference or student teacher relationship. I would like to make it clear that, it is not the case. In lady Namikaze it became sort of necessary considering that having Minato and Hinata of same age would have created complications like both of them being shy would make their relationship really slow. Starting with their older age their maturity and confidence will make things a bit easier while their student teacher relationship gives them a background to develop respect and love for each other. Also I would not have to go through generation change stuff which would complicate things even further. This Naruhina story will also have student teacher relationship because 1)I wanted to try it in AU 2)I love this pair like no other 3)I can write the romance at my own pace.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 **1.** **Marriage** **?**

A young blunette stared out of the classroom window wondering how long had it been since she returned to her hometown Konoha. It felt so good to be home again. Though she had made friends in Suna, especially the famous Sabaku siblings namely Temari, Kankuro and Gaara whom she saw as her older siblings, she missed Konoha and her old friends. Of course soon after she returned she was happy to know that her friends missed her as well and welcomed her back with open arms. Then there were other things...

"Hina!" her name being called brought her out of her reverie. A long haired blondie came waving at her in her usual excited manner though a bit more than usual and took the seat next to her.

"Ino-chan!" Hinata returned the greeting.

"Guess what Uzumaki sensei is going to teach us this year too! And-"

"Uzumaki sensei?"Though outwardly she was calm she dreaded the next words coming out of Ino's mouth.

"Oh yes! I totally forgot you don't know about him." Though Hinata feared she knew him only too well.

"It's just that since you came back and the group is whole once again, it's like you never left us 10 years ago. As for Uzumaki sensei, he's going to be our homeroom teacher and we had him for last two years as well. He's just so cool. Not only does he look extremely hot with those blond hair and blue eyes but he teaches his stuff in really awesome way! If not for the fact that he's too old for me, I would have married him. But then if not for that I would have never been with Sai-kun!"She sighs dreamily. Though happy for her friend, Hinata couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy.

The bell finally rings and _he_ enters the classroom to start their class. As soon as he starts calling names, students stop their chatter and answer their roll call.

"Yamanaka Ino" "Hai Sensei!"

"Inuzuka Kiba" "Here"

"Aburame Shino" "Present"

"Hy-Hyuuga Hina..ta?"And he finally looked up from his register and their blue met lavender. Both sets of eyes widened showing their surprise to each other. Too shocked to reply all she could do was stare back at _him._ "Don't mind her Sensei she's new here and extremely shy." Ino's word snapped them both out of their shock. Though both of them knew that she wasn't that new to him, not completely at least. She still remembered how they met, how could she forget the event that changed her life completely...

* * *

[Flashback]

 _Hyuuga Hiashi looked at his 17 year old daughter beside him._

 _"Where are we going Otousan?"_

 _"You'll know it soon." Was all that Hinata got as a reply. Knowing that any further questions won't be answered by her usually strict father she kept quiet._

 _Soon Hiashi parked their car in front of a large mansion. Seeing the name "Namikaze" caused her to become confused even more. She had read the name somewhere but couldn't put a finger on it._

 _"Let's go. And do not disappoint me." Her father's words pierced through her just they do each time he says them but she managed to push that aside and reply with a smile "Of course father."_

 _Just before they could ring the doorbell, the door opened and she found herself engulfed in bearhug."Hina-chaaan~!Oh my you have grown sooo much. You look just like Hitomi! And Hiashi where is my best friend? Why didn't you bring her along?" the red headed woman started firing off questions and would have continued to do so if not for the charming blond man beside her._

 _"Kushina-chan! At least let them come in. I am sure Hiashi will answer your questions if you let him sit first."_

 _"Oh I am sorry Minato-kun! Seeing little Hina-chan got me excited dattebane! Please come in!"_

 _Now Hinata remembered who exactly these people were. Before her were not only best friends of her parents but also two well known personalities_ _._ _Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze also known as Yellow Flash and Hot Red Habanero respectively, were the former ANBU captains of Konoha's military force and currently the board of directors of Konoha High School. This school was very famous not only because parents of some children who studied here were rich but also because some were part of military force in some or the other way. Hiashi himself was a part of military force once._

 _"Hitomi wanted to come Kushina but as you know about her frequent illness I couldn't let her come, besides Hanabi wanted to stay in Suna for studies as well. So they both stayed home but Hitomi sends you her regards."_

 _"Oh. We understand Hiashi. We'll be sure to come visit her after we are through our plan." 'Plan? What plan are they talking about? Is that why I am brought here? For their plan?'_

 _"Ah, yes. I was wondering when you would get to that. The offer still stands I say. In spite of their age difference they're quite young and I am sure they'll get along quite well. Maybe better than we expect." Minato spoke for the first time. "Our son will come home soon."_

 _At that moment they heard the doorbell ring and Kushina went to open the door sure that it was none other than her son and she was proven right. When she came back she was accompanied by a man who looked just like Minato if not for the whisker marks on each of the young man's cheeks. Hinata had to admit he looked extremely handsome with those muscles and fine chest she could see through the muscled shirt he wore and after realizing what she was doing she blushed and looked away in embarrassment. 'Oh my gosh! what the hell was I thinking staring at a him that way' and she cursed Ino for rubbing off on her. As for the young man he was too busy staring at her finding her beautiful as well(who wouldn't with the curvaceous figure she had)to realize she was checking him out_ _._

 _"Hina-chaan~!This is our son Naruto." Though the next words shocked her the most."She is your soon to be wife, Naruto_ _._ _" Minato informed his son. Before his son could express what he was feeling Minato decide to tell his own."I know this is sudden to you both but trust our decision on this. In the end we want what is best for you. Besides you're not that older than her. Only 8 years." Everyone sweatdropped._

 _Soon Hinata learned that even though her future in laws were a part of military force in the past, their son had decided to teach the next generation of Konoha and for the same reason kept his name Naruto Uzumaki instead of Namikaze. In the beginning it was so that he would not become the target of his parents' enemies but later on he decided to keep it that way since he wanted to get a job in Konoha High due to his teaching skills and not because of his parents' reputation which made Hinata look at him in new light. Naruto also learned that his soon-to-be wife was often seen as a disappointment in her father's eyes compared to her 5 years younger sister Hanabi in spite of being a straight A student, if the way Hiashi was praising his younger daughter was any indication. And he vowed to himself that he would make sure that his wife won't be disrespected like this in future. His dark and determined look did not go unnoticed by Minato and Kushina who looked more than happy about his expression knowing exactly what was going on in his mind and also for being proved right in their decision. Naruto could already feel over protective of his fiancée._

 _Later Hiashi informed them that they would have to get married the same day as he had to go back to Suna being worried about his wife's health. Minato and Kushina agreed with his decision though it had more to do with wanting Hinata as their daughter-in-law as soon as possible. They decided that they would have the wedding ceremony later on. Soon both the youngsters were done signing the marriage contract with blush still intact on their faces. Minato and Kushina assured Hiashi that Hinata could live at their mansion right away_ _until she and Naruto move into their new apartment since Hiashi was leaving for Suna immediately and they didn't want their daughter in law to live alone in an unknown area now that she was a part of their family. Soon father and daughter left saying their goodbyes._

 _Seeing that they left, Naruto immediately confronted his parents about the problem at hand that could put his marriage into shambles."Tou-chan, Kaa-chan what about Sakura?" The name itself made all three of them frown. Sakura was Naruto's former classmate who constantly berated him and hit him for his oblivious nature in the past. That behaviour soon changed though after she learned who he truly was having accidentally eavesdropped on a conversation between his parents, though the family made sure she won't reveal their secret to anyone else although most of the senior teachers knew about it and were proud of Naruto for earning his job on his own. Soon she began to pester him around for dates in not so subtle manner which led to poor Naruto being asked various questions on the same by his students. Though frustrated, being gentleman Naruto couldn't react on it in front of everyone and humiliate and disrespect her. He was better than that. Though that very same gentlemanlike personality came to bite back in his ass in Sakura's case."Don't worry soichi, she won't trouble you anymore. We already spoke with Harunos about that matter and told them that you were getting married to another girl whom you were promised to, since childhood. So their daughter should give up her chase. The Harunos apologised for their daughter's misbehavior and assured us they'll make sure that she won't repeat it again." Hearing this Naruto sighed in relief happy that his married life with the blunette, that he was very much looking forward to wouldn't be endangered._

[Flashback end]

* * *

Soon the class ended and as day came to an end she found herself getting happier, that in an hour she would be at her new home that wasn't so new anymore.

* * *

References

 **Soichi-** Son

* * *

 **AN** **:** I won't be able to update Lady Namikaze until few more days since I have yet to give some final touches how I am going to write it though I am almost d But I'll try to asap since I would hate to make readers wait.

 **Ja!**


	2. Chapter 2

Yo people! I kno u all have waiting for updates for so long especially Doushita no sensei and Lady Namikaze for all 3 stores but i got really busy with exams...my 2nd sem exams are still going on which will be done by month end...so please be patient till april...promise there will be updates...

 **Ja!**


End file.
